Apology
by asymmetric implosion
Summary: A bad night gets better for Naruto when Sakura finds him and apologizes. One-shot. Mostly fluff. Narusaku


Naruto looked at the water flowing under the bridge. He leaned onto the railing heavily watching the water ebb and flow around obstacles in its path. His mind was tormented by the words of that bulbous woman at the head of the table.

"Put the demon back in its cage," she said at the climax of her monologue on how ninja are mere tools.

Sakura, sitting next to him at this gathering, put her hand on his thigh. He could feel her anger in the way her fingers dug into his flesh. He went to this gathering of her family at her request. She was tired of showing up at family gatherings single. She wanted the appearance of a boyfriend. Everything was going well enough until an Aunt started to drink. As she gulped down the Sake her opinions flowed more freely.

It was bad enough she expressed her feelings about Konoha's demon. Naruto was used to that sentiment before the war. It got worse when a waitress asked the woman to leave. Being too important to deal with an underling, she refused to leave. The manager arrived to clear up the problem. The manager quickly lost his temper at the insult to the village hero and demanded she leave immediately or he would call the authorities. The loud argument drew in the rest of the patrons. They were more than willing to help the loudmouth leave.

Naruto put an end to it and the Aunt left in a huff assuring everyone she would speak to the Fire Daimyo about her mistreatment. Dinner was awkward after that. Naruto thanked his hosts and left quickly at the earliest possible time. This bridge was a stop on his walk to clear his head. Tsunade would hang him by his toes if he destroyed another training ground to vent. She demanded he grow up. Life had twists and turns. He needed to deal with them as a Jonin rather than an angry genin.

"Hey," said a familiar voice from the edge of the bridge.

The blonde didn't look up. His attention was focused on a leaf caught in a small whirlpool. Sakura walked next to him and leaned on the railing.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Her apology wasn't needed.

"Its fine," he replied still focused on the leaf spinning in the vortex.

Naruto looked up when he felt Sakura's arm snake under his. She pulled her body against him in a sort of hug. He blushed slightly at the contact. She hugged him from time to time but this was more than friendly action.

"It's not fine. I should have been the one to speak up. Some waitress you don't even know is a better friend to you than I am," she said sadly.

The blonde blew out a breath slowly.

"Sakura…I get it," he started but she cut him off.

"You don't get it," she said angrily. "How can you get it when I don't get it?"

He was confused. It seemed they weren't talking about the same thing.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired.

The rosette leaned her head into his arm.

"Why is it when we're alone that I want to be like this? Why can't I stand the separation between us when it is just the two of us? Why am I so scared to show you when we're not alone?"

Naruto shook his head. There was clearly some bad food or something that was messing with him. Did Sakura have something to drink at dinner? He couldn't remember. Insanity was pouring from her lips.

"Sakura," he said confused.

"It's not love. Not yet anyway, but I can't deny this attraction that I feel for you," she said tightening her grip on his arm.

She turned her head and looked up at him. Something was different in her eyes. It made her look soft emotionally. The rosette's body definitely developed in the years since the war. He wouldn't deny that he wished to explore her soft places. However, her personality was a taunt as a flexed muscle. Now she looked gentle and a little vulnerable.

"Sakura," he said softly.

She loosened her grip on his arm and leaned toward his face. He leaned forward as well. Their foreheads met.

"Naruto," she replied equally as softly.

They seemed stuck like this for a moment.

"Just kiss me," she whispered.

It was gentle but awkward. It took a moment to get their bodies in sync. Warmth flooded the jinchuuriki's body. It felt a like complete body blush. Sakura withdrew from the kiss and nuzzled into his chest. A contented noise escaped her lips as her arms wrapped around his body. He was puzzled how he was now standing with her in his arms. He concluded he moved without thinking during the kiss. The outcome was more important than a small detail.

"Good evening, Uzumaki-sama," said a voice.

Naruto felt Sakura pull back. His eyes darted down. Her face was bright red.

"A lovely night to be with a lovely young woman," said the elderly man walking across the bridge.

Sakura blushed even brighter red.

"Both are very beautiful," said the sage.

The elderly man nodded and kept walking with the assistance of his cane. The tapping of the cane stopped when he crossed the bridge. They watched him disappear into the shadows of the buildings.

"I guess we," started the blonde before Sakura pulled him into another kiss.

This kiss was different than the first. There was a kind of gentleness to it, but he felt his body warm in a different way. The first kiss was like lying in the sunlight on a cool day. It was gentle warmth. This kiss felt like hot water rolling over his body. His muscles felt limber and strong. His heart rate increased like he was preparing for battle. When the second kiss was broken, green was no longer the color of jealousy; it was the color of lust.

"Naruto," said the rosette in a tone he never heard from her before.

It had a primal edge to it.

"Get a room," yelled a group of teen boys before snickering.

Naruto glared at the amused boys. He took a step but Sakura restrained him.

"Forget them," she insisted.

He agreed and stopped.

"Whipped," yelled one of the boys before they ran off into an alley.

The jinchuuriki growled in their direction. He was at his limit for insults.

"Come on," said the rosette tugging on his arm.

They walked through the village enjoying being together. As it got late, Naruto took a turn toward Sakura's family home. She tugged him away from that street.

"I'm not going home tonight," she said seriously.

It was more than their recent coupling.

"My aunt found her bags in the hotel lobby when she returned. It seems word spread among the merchants about her views. No one will sell to her or provide her any services," said the rosette.

Naruto put his head down. This was no different than the way he was treated as a boy.

"She was waiting at my parent's house when we returned. She was in a huff. I told her she deserved to sleep in the alley like trash. Surprisingly, my father agreed," continued the medic nin.

The blonde's eyebrows shot skyward.

"Sadly, my mother is too proper to do such a thing to a family member so she has a blanket and the couch," said the rosette.

"So, why can't you stay there?" he asked.

Her room was still available.

"I don't want to fight the urge to harm her all night," answered the rosette.

Sakura snickered.

"And she snores worse than you," teased the green eyed kunoichi.

Naruto mock laughed.

"And where will you be staying?" he asked.

Sakura smiled.

"With you of course," she answered.

He wouldn't deny that his body was more than ready but he wasn't ready for this right now. They needed a stronger emotional bond before jumping into bed.

"Of course, you will forego your bed and sleep on the couch as any gentleman would," she continued with a smirk.

"I see," he said.

It was a little awkward when they arrived at his apartment. After a long, deep kiss, Sakura vanished behind his bedroom door. Her eyes were the last to disappear behind the door. They held naughty intentions and an invitation. If he pushed it, they could share the bed. Things would probably get out of hand though. Tonight was enough. More was always the enemy of good enough. Naruto lied down on his couch after stripping off his pants and dress shirt. He pulled a blanket down to cover his body. A rumbling sound came from his room after a few minutes. He walked to the door and opened it slightly. Sakura was holding his pillow muttering his name between loud snores. Naruto chuckled before closing the door and returning to the couch.

"She's going to love hearing that snoring is a Haruno trait," he smiled.


End file.
